The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall management of this HIVRAD P01 program according to PAR 06-285. Specific Aim 1 To coordinate overall interactions a) among scientists from the different institutions that are included in the current program and b) between our team and NIH personnel regarding efficient implementation of proposed research plans; Specific Aim 2 To establish and implement milestones for the entire HIVRAD program and each project/core, and to prioritize and coordinate studies to be conducted by subcontractors; Specific Aim 3 To oversee all budgetary matters, including the review and funding of studies to be conducted by subcontractors, to monitor regular expenses and to prepare for various financial reports; Specific Aim 4 Information management: to provide bioinformatics and statistical support, to develop an Intellectual Property plan as needed, and to promote data standardization, and data and resource sharing. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core B (Administrative Core) will be responsible for the daily operation of this NIH funded HIV Vaccine Research and Development (HIVRAD) Program and will coordinate activitiesto be conducted by individual projects and cores.